The methylation and 5'-terminal capping patterns of purified bovine pre-prolactin and pre-growth hormone mRNAs will be determined. The processing of these mRNAs will be explored in cultured pituitary cells using specific hybridization probes and inhibitors of mRNA methylation. The nucleotide sequence of pre-prolactin mRNA will be determined.